


Vibrations

by TheRainisnotClear



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Confusion over Earth customs, Cooking Lessons, Earthlings, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Culture, Short One Shot, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainisnotClear/pseuds/TheRainisnotClear
Summary: A silly tale on how a grumpy alien learns the strange custom on how food is prepared by humans by watching the blue haired human cook.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Vegebul one shot that i was quickly inspired to write after seeing a Tumblr post (I will post the pic on my Twitter) that made think about our loving couple. I hope you guys enjoy.

Since he stayed on Earth, there were still many things that Vegeta was still uncertain of when it comes to Earth customs. The fashion choice that everyone wore was one thing that puzzled him. Certain people will be wearing garments that are too big or small on them, it’ll be too revealing or too discrete. Either everyone wore clothing that didn’t look like clothing or seemed to be something that someone put together from the trash.

Vegeta could care less all about that, but he can’t help but question all of the customs everywhere that he went. He should be mad at all the times that that Earth woman will make him wear such ridiculous clothing and in the end he ends up succumbing to her charms with the way she sweet talks him. She always finds a way to get him to try out some new type wardrobe every time Bulma drags him to the mall. He still hasn’t forgiven her for making him wear that outrageous bright colored pink shirt and yellow pants that one time.

But there is one thing that has been bothering Vegeta since he decided to stay on Earth until the arrival of the androids come. And that was the practice on how Earthlings serve or cook with their meals.

Vegeta had never given much thought about how each meal he eats is prepared, he’ll just mostly eat whatever he is given either by Bulma or her crazy oblivious mother. It wasn’t until he had walked into the kitchen one day and had actually witnessed Bulma heating up some vegetables.

“Why are you doing that?” He asked.

“Doing what?”

“That! What you are doing to those plants.” He pointed at the vegetables in the skillet.

“I-I’m cooking the vegetables Vegeta. And I am even surprised that you knew that vegetables are plants. Where did you learn that from?”

“I’ve seen your mother take out those plants from her so-called ‘garden’, she was the one that told me what they were and that they could be eaten raw.”

“Huh! That’s pretty nice that you’re learning something new.” Bulma went back to cooking the vegetables before she accidently burned them.

But Vegeta wasn’t done asking questions, “So why?”

“Why what?” Bulma turned off the stove and moved the vegetables on separate plates.

“Why are you cooking those plants if they could be eaten raw?”

“Oh! Well you see, I want the particles in my food to vibrate at just the right frequency.”

“Interesting.” Vegeta commented as he began to eat his serving of veggies next to Bulma who ate her share.

“But these plants or vegetables can be eaten in any way. That’s what most earth food is like, we have many ways on how we serve or eat our meals.”

Vegeta found himself being intrigued by everything that Bulma was teaching him. He listened to her talk throughout the whole time that they stayed together eating their ‘cooked’ meals. This also made Vegeta grateful to have Bulma having the patience to be telling him all this information. If he had asked that clown Kakarot, he surely wouldn’t have explained it better than Bulma could have.

Vegeta would continue to ask more questions whenever he watched Bulma or her mother cook. Most of the time when Bulma cooked, she’d have Vegeta join her, as well as teaching him how to cook several meals. He had trouble cracking eggs the first time he was trying to cook them as most of the eggshells ended up in the yolks, but he slowly got better much to Bulma’s surprise.

~

After a hot hard working day training in the GR, Vegeta made his way to the kitchen to grab himself a cool refreshing drink when he noticed Bulma taking something out from the top shelf inside of the ‘freezer’ of the fridge. Bulma had explained it once to him that there is where they store food to freeze and store them. He was still confused about it, but decided to ignore it.

He was then shocked then he saw Bulma unwrap the thing and began to lick it.

“Bulma!”

Bulma then jumped and screamed in shock, her ice cream bar fell in the process.

“Vegeta! How many times do I have to tell you to stop scaring me! You made me drop my ice cream!” She picked up and cleaned the ice cream, then went over to get another one out of the freezer.

Vegeta then stopped her before she could open it.

“What?”

“You forgot to make that one vibrate.”

“Excuse me what?!”

“To cook it! Don’t you have to cook that thing woman?”

“Oh!” Bulma then laughed, “Well, you see, not this food.”

“What?”

“You don’t cook ice cream Vegeta.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s delicious when it’s cold.”

“This is something you don’t cook?”

“No, ice cream is supposed to be eaten cold. If you ate it warm then it would be hot cream or more like a hot drink in a way.”

“So… you’re telling me that this is another type of earth meal that can be eaten cold?” Vegeta said as he was trying to comprehend everything that he is learning.

Bulma nodded as she giggled, “Yes although ice cream is a type of dessert or treat that can be eaten any time of the day, mostly after you have dinner.” She grabbed another ice cream bar and handed it to him. “Try it, it's really good.”

He hesitated at first, but then mimicked everything that Bulma did. As she unwrapped the bar and began to lick it a few times then bite into it. Vegeta followed pursue and began to like how it tasted.

“Good huh?”

“Hmp! It’s alright.”

“There’s plenty more if you want any. Just don’t eat them all too fast or you’ll get a brain freeze.”

“A what?”

“A brain freeze is a severe but brief pain in your head that is induced by the consumption of very cold food or drink.”

Vegeta scoffed, already finished with his frozen treat. “And I assume you’ve gotten these ‘brain freezes’ often yourself?”

“Yeah! At times it’ll happen.”

“Can’t handle the cold huh woman?” Vegeta chuckled.

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try?”

“Watch and learn.” Vegeta then proceeded to grab two more ice cream bars and began to consume them at a quick rate.

A few minutes later he’s on his knees and screaming in pain while holding his head. Bulma was also on the floor but laughing hard at the pain that Vegeta was going through. And since then, Bulma hasn’t stopped laughing and has cherished the moment when Vegeta has gotten his first brain freeze.

~

Whenever Bulma or her mother weren’t teaching Vegeta how to cook, Bulma would show him the wonders of take out menus. Whether it’s ordering from street carts, venders or ordering from various restaurants. Vegeta couldn’t help but enjoy the various contents of meals of these certain restaurants. During some times, Bulma would ask him what he is in the mood for eating or from what food chain he wants to eat from. He wouldn’t mind from where the food was being brought from, as long as there was food to be eaten.

He began to grow accustomed to this type of ritual as he started to list the types of foods and meals he favorited more than others, even Bulma began to notice this. Even though as a Sayian he’ll eat whatever meal is given to him, but he started to enjoy the times and company whenever he eats his meals with Bulma and her family. After so many years of often eating alone, he began to feel warm. But of course he’ll never admit this to anyone, not even Bulma. Never!

The next morning, Vegeta had gotten done with his morning training headed inside to have a large snack. He came inside to see Bulma preheating the leftover pizza from last night on the stove that they had stored in the fridge.

“Hey Vegeta! Do you want some? There’s some slices left if you want any.”

Vegeta was about to question why she was reheating the cooked meal when he looked over to see Bulma’s father, Dr’ Briefs eating a slice of the same pizza but cold.

Vegeta was now very confused after everything that he has learned over the customs of earth and their livelihood. He really did feel like he could never understand everything of this planet and it’s probably for the best to not overthink everything. All he could do was sigh deeply and go to his room and take a long nap.

~

Before Vegeta can take a nap, he took a nice hot shower to refresh himself. Once he was out of the shower he felt Bulma’s ki, he turned around to see her leaning against his door.

“Hey Vegeta~” Bulma smiled at him as she walked over to him. Her eyes ogled at his whole body, seeing that Vegeta had just gotten out of the shower and only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

“What do you want, woman?” Vegeta snarled at her while making his way to one of his drawers for some pants. As he put them on, he didn’t look back to see Bulma walking closer towards him until she began to softly touch his arm, making him feel a little warm.

“There’s actually one thing I’ve wanted to teach you.”

Before Vegeta could say anything, he found himself being dragged away as Bulma pulled him out of his room and was brought into Bulma’s room.

“There is another specific vibration that we humans also use but this time for pleasure.” Bulma said as she walked over to her nightstand that was next to her bed.

“If you are going to make fun of me more than I’d rather not waste my time being laughed at!”

“Vegeta I’m serious! I’m pretty sure you’ll like this one? Or at least I hope you do.” She said with her cheeks blushing softly.

“It’s not another type of food is it?”

Bulma laughed at him, making him growl angrily at her. 

“No! No! It’s more of a physical type of pleasure.”

Vegeta couldn’t help but feel intrigued as he got closer to inspect what Bulma pulled out of her drawers. She held in her hand some sort of weird long curved object.

“What am I looking at woman?”

“This is a vibrator that we humans use for our own ‘sexual’ pleasure.”

“Y-Your what?” Vegeta blushed furiously.

“Relax Badman! It’s designed to make you feel better and very relaxed.”

“H-How is it supposed to make me feel relaxed?”

“I can show you.”

“Wha-” 

Before he could say anything, Bulma got close to him as she pushed him on the side of her bed and she was now on her knees. He was now completely flustered with the way Bulma was giving him a curious but intensive look that made feel hot and intense. 

“Would you like me to show you?”

He nodded eagerly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
